In the preferred field of practical application of the invention, the previously mentioned automotive field, electric connectors associated to boxes containing circuits are used, such that in said boxes, one or more housings are defined for respective connectors, male connection pins or terminals being arranged at the bottom of said housings, being able to receive respective female terminals arranged in the connector itself.
To achieve leak-tightness, a seal is arranged at the bottom of said housing which must be traversed by the male terminals projecting from the bottom of the housing, with a sufficient tightening so as to assure leak-tightness, this assembly being complemented with a separator materialized in a stiff plate resting on said seal, having slits for the passage of the terminals of the housing and having pins for the tongue and groove coupling of the body of the terminal.
This structure implies assembly problems, since the perfect dimensional tightening which must exist between the seal and the internal perimeter of the housing creates problems for the insertion of said seal, being necessary to exert force to break it in the areas in contact with the housings of the terminal, while the peripheral sealings require a force in order to be inserted around the body, problems for handling thereby existing due to the packing.